bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fell Illucen
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860678 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8476 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 215 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 13, 16, 25, 28, 37, 40, 43, 61, 64, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 6, 2, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 22, 25, 28, 37, 40, 43, 58, 61, 64, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145 |bb_distribute = 2, 4, 6, 2, 4, 6, 2, 4, 6, 2, 4, 6, 2, 2, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 22, 25, 28, 37, 40, 43, 58, 61, 64, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148 |sbb_distribute = 2, 4, 6, 2, 4, 6, 2, 4, 6, 2, 4, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 37, 40, 43, 46, 58, 61, 64, 67, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Much as how fate brings together man and beast, so does a higher power see to their separation - not from each other, but from life. Reapers said to pass judgment to those on the battlefield, the twins Illucen and Illumina sought out worthy warriors who opposed death in the war wrought by a scheming girl and her raven. Loving both man and animal, the twins took on the best of both forms, recognizable and familiar to their charges. The twins would grace the chosen slain with their presence, much like the ferriers who guide lost souls seeking solace in everlasting paradise—except it is but an illusion. Brave warriors and their beast companions who fall to their judgment find only eternal imprisonment within the dark realms of the twins. For this reason, they are known as the "Butterflies of Illusion." |summon = Choices, choices. To think we never thought of visiting Grand Gaia sooner. A pity you have no beast companion of your own. |fusion = More! More! I want more of the cute ones! Now now, let's be fair. We agreed they must come in pairs. |evolution = Paradise? Aren't we already in it? Silly girl, there's always a paradise beyond paradise. |hp_base = 5714 |atk_base = 2419 |def_base = 2355 |rec_base = 2215 |hp_lord = 8163 |atk_lord = 3456 |def_lord = 3364 |rec_lord = 3164 |hp_anima = 9280 |rec_anima = 2866 |atk_breaker = 3754 |def_breaker = 3066 |def_guardian = 3662 |rec_guardian = 3015 |def_oracle = 3215 |rec_oracle = 3611 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Butterflies of Illusion |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, greatly boosts Spark damage & 15% damage reduction from all element types |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC on spark & 120% Spark |bb = Twin Reap |bbdescription = 23 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & boosts own max HP |bbnote = 30% chance of evasion, 180% parameter boost, 30% OD gauge fill rate & 20% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 23 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 23 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Purgatory Imprisonment |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, massive additional damage on single foe at turn's end for 1 turn, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 1000% additional attack multiplier, 150% Atk and 60% crit rate to self during Stealth, 100% Spark to self & 10% instant OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Ascension to 'Paradise' |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes, massive additional damage at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 5 turns, adds evasion for 1 turn & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1200% additional attack multiplier, 400% OD gauge fill rate & 400% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Accumulation of Souls |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters for all allies, probable 25% damage counter, considerably boosts Spark damage & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = 70% chance to reflect damage, 80% Spark & fills 4 BC |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds probable evasion for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 20% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 80% Atk to Def |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 450% BB Atk |omniskill5_5_sp = 40 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |omniskill5_5_note = |howtoget = *5th Anniversary Giveaway: Dec. 12, 2018 00:00 PST ~ Jan. 08, 2019 23:59 PST *6th Anniversary Giveaway: Nov. 6, 2019 00:00 PST ~ Nov. 20, 2019 23:59 PST |notes = *Illucen & Illumina was a winning Brave Summer 2018 Unit Art Contest entry drawn by AstarothArts. |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}